Recovery
by TrickWriter
Summary: Killed during the battle at Mission City Sam's contact with the Allspark might just save his life but not without changing a few things in the process. Can Sam survive in his new body or will the change drive him to the edge. Bee/Sam
1. Chapter 1

_A/N -sigh- I knew I would write this one day, it's **not**my best and I was in a rush.Anyway since this is my first entry in I'm leaving it up to you people how I should plan this to go. I have reread this multiple times and am still looking for a proper beta tester so if I have any mistakes I'll try to correct them. I want to thank Amanda and Shyann for helping me correct the original. Thanks so much guys. Btw I **hate**marysue's so don't do what four others have done and ask me to write one, there both annoying as hell (I don't care who you are if you say no ) and it's an insult to my name : Please Review _

_Song I listened to while writing this: _

_Cold by Crossfade_

_Arms Wide Open by Creed_

_Hero by Nickelback _

_Transformers is owned by Hasbro and some Japanese company, either way I don't own anything but this story._

_**Recovery**_

_**Optimus POV**_

Everything seemed to slow down as he watched the scene unfold. He'd seen Sam running, a futile attempt to distance himself from the robotic enemy closing in fast behind. Optimus realized now that Sam could have made it in time to dodge the razor tipped claw if he hadn't been weighed down by the vary thing he was being chased for.

The AllSpark.

Clutched so protectively in his frail human arms as he dashed towards the blue and red flamed autobot, he was mere feet away, ready to hand it over to it's true protector when the metal hand came crushing down on his small human body.

He'd been so close to handing it to the him. Into the hands of someone who truly belonged in this war. Someone stronger and faster then he could ever be. Someone who stood a chance against these enemies seeking the AllSpark.

But before Sam's legs could carry him any further Megatron, his own brother, reached to out his blade like fingers enclosing the tiny earthing. Cube and all. Unable to move from the piles of city ruble laying over his legs Optimus reached out, trying to do something before the crazed alien being crushed the poor boy but his hand stopped just short of three feet away.

Without a split second to contemplate a possible rescue for the boy, crushing digits sliced mercilessly through flesh and muscle. Bones snapped like twigs under the immense pressure as shrill cries could be heard from inside the clenched hand. Taking joy in the small humans suffering the Decepticon's vivid laughter coaxed the air while streaks of blood washed through the gaps between his fingers.

Before Megatron could unclasp his hand to retrieve the cube from the crushed remains his hand was overtaken in blinding light so familiar to the Allspark's energy. Letting loose a pain filled shriek Megatron could feel the vary light from within his grasp beginning to melt his metal based appendage.

Showing slight panic the Decepticon leader opened what was left of his hands to reveal the twisted, bloody and now half metallic unmoving form of Sam Witwicky.

_**Sam's POV**_

Without a second to think he felt the sharp, metallic claws plunge into his body. Over come with crushing pain he couldn't stop himself from letting out a agonizing scream.

But as quick as the pain startled it was gone, leaving his body numb. But even without the pain he knew how damage his body was. Through clenched eyes he could clearly see at least three of Megatron's digits stabbed though various places on his body. One in particular caught his eye, just below the middle of his collar bone. At that point he realized he'd actually been stabbed though the heart.

Even without any feeling in his body he could safety say there was no chance of him surviving now. He was amazed though that in the attack he hadn't let go of the Allspark. Turning his eyes downward he could see the blood smeared cube at his side, his right hand laying limply over it.

Closing his eyes Sam released the last of his breath as the life slowly drained from his body. In his last few moments of life his only regret was that he'd failed to protect the Allspark.

All at once in an explosion of power the still form of Sam Witwicky was engulfed within a swirling cloud of electrical energy. The surge rushed threw skin and bone to the center of his body showering his torso in brilliant blue light.

Once at its goal the scorching energy coated the remaining claws still purged threw Sam's body into a liquid state then began to drag the melted metal into his open chest wound. Within a few second the humans body was left unscathed and his chest looking as if someone had splashed metallic silver paint over it.

Once done the source of the transformation, the Allspark, began shifted itself into what could only be described as one long, thick, wire. Abandoning its once square shape it quickly wrapped itself around Sam's limp hand resting at his side and plunged itself under his blood smeared skin. Winding itself under the boys skin the single circuit began splitting into hundreds of individuals, spreading the entire length of Sam's body.

Lying under his skin the cluster of wires began their work of slowly changing the organic, carbon based, human into a circuit filled cybernetic being.

(A/N: Wow I'm sleepy its 8:40 am here and I've gotten zero sleep, hmm I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you liked this first chapter and yah next you'll get to see if Sam lives or dies)


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: ….óò I'm sorry for making everyone wait, I received a Trogan Virus and have only now been able to get back online thanks to the wonderful people at Geek Squad! love you Geek Squad o3o Anyway not really much to say here other then that I'm horrible at writing battle scenes D: but I am happy that I got reviews. Even if I don't respond I appreciate them all. Btw my basement flooded over the weekend…yah that was fun to clean up B ) _

_Songs I listened to:_

_Until the end - Breaking Benjamin_

_Outside looking in - Staind _

_It's been awhile - Staind_

_Transformers is owned by Hasbro and some Japanese company, either way I don't own anything but this story._

_**Metal**_

Megatron immediately released Sam fearing the humans body would absorb more of his arm and clutched what remained of his hand. Nothing but a few wires were left dangling from the sparking socket.

Able to finally get free from the tons of rubble Optimus dove forward, catching Samuel before he reached the ground. With Sam safely in his hands the autobot was ready to defend him to the end, but the battle was cut short when the Decepticon leader transformed and retreated to the safety of the sky. Most likely to badly injured from both Optimus and the human, he'd rather flee then be defeated. Only when the Decepticon leader was out of sight did Optimus unclench his hands to inspect Samuel Witwicky.

Other then a little dirt from running for his life through the city and the dried blood from his now disappeared wound the human was other wise without injury, though the newly acquired metal plating was cause for alarm. There was no doubt in his circuits that Sam had only survived from the Allsparks actions. It seemed they were now fussed together as one, but there was no telling if the human would be alright mentally and physically. Posed with that much power his mind was sure to cripple under the pressure, leaving him empty and only a vessel for the cube to use. Or the alternative, that his mind would be driven insane by the overwhelming transformation and he'd turn to self injury. Fearing they had little time Optimus checked his comrades radio signals and hurried to their positions.

**()**

Samuel Witwicky came slowly out of his _sleep_ mere moments after his heart had regained it steady beating rhythm. Alive with the Allsparks energy.

Once awake it didn't take long for him to note the emptiness in his head and overall tightness under his skin. It was like someone had erased everything from his mind since he'd awakened. Panicked and short of breath he urged his eyes to open and was met with searing pain in the back of his skull. Sam's eyes darted in all directions, searching for any light, but all he saw was blurred shades of grey.

Blind and in discomfort Sam wasn't sure what to do when he was suddenly dropped. Instinct seemed to take full affect and he wrapped his arms around his head ignoring the tightness of his arm tendons when he moved. With gravity now in play he fell like a stone until grabbed again, this time the grip a little more gentle with his tiny body.

Held tightly in steel hands he realized his captor was on the move. With every step of the larger being his heart raced, reaching blindly forward he ran his hands over the material curled around him. Smooth and pulsing with life the humming underneath the surface soothed his nerves. The presence felt oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember his own face let alone this new being holding him. His mind started to swirl with remembered thoughts, images of places and people he couldn't name. Before Sam could clear his thoughts his body began shifting as before, only these took shape outside his body. Showing that he was far from human any longer.

The biggest change was that to the side of his face and eyes. Breaking the skin near his right temple liquid metal spread across the outside of his face like a virus. Running over his brow and along his jaw leaving his other side untouched. Behind his eyes circuits wound themselves forming sharp bright blue optics behind the pupil. Other then his plated face and chest Sam's body was left untouched though further changes progressed underneath the surface. Hot iron plating twisted and merged under muscle and around bone, both reinforcing and changing his physical structure.

Twisting and convulsing Sam's voice rang out, a computerized like undertone mixed in. Pushing and kicking he fought the hands that held in place, he needed to get away to somewhere safe, somewhere where he could think and see clearly.

" Sam please stay calm, we'll be able to help you soon " A strong voice from above said.

Turning to look up, pupils blazing with golden brown light, he squinted through the grey blurs that now mixed with red and blue.

Speech forgotten along with his childhood and hometown he gave a shuddered sob in response, laying limp in the strong, but caring hold. Resting the human side of his face against Optimus's palm his body relaxed slightly, enjoying the cold steel against his heated skin. Slightly calmed Sam's hand twitched suddenly from the instant disappearance of pain in his eyes. Blinking multiple times he breathed a sigh of relief when his vision began to clear. It was like everything in his body had stopped moving, final content with its change.

Booming steps and human screams dulled into background noise while he contentrated on focusing his eyes. Staring at the nearest thing, his hand, Sam's vision slowly cleared. His body now used to the new cybertronian wiring that ran through his brown iris's. With his sight came pieces of events, memories of his mother, the day his father took him to the car dealership, Sector Seven. It all flowed so clearly now, like his brain had been reorganized. Turning to look up he sighed in relief at Optimus, the memory of the bot clear, who smiled in return, but it was one of apology. Sam was anything but alright but it was best to keep him calm till they reached Ratchet who would hopefully know what actions to take in this situation.

**() **

Ratchet was anything put calm at the moment, having to deal with repairing both Jazz, Bumblebee and injuried civilians. It was madness even though the battle was over from what he'd seen and heard from Will Lennox. Any still mobile Decepticons had retreated shortly after Sam had left with the cube. Which meant either one of two thing, that Optimus had succeeded in defeating Megatron or they had lost the cube and it was now in the hands of the enemy. He hadn't received word from Optimus so either could be true, he was hoping he was wrong about the second option.

Shaking the thoughts from his head Ratchet turned to assist Ironhide in loading Jazz, how at the present moment was in stasis from being ripped in half, onto a large semi trailer that a gratefull human had lent to them after Ironhide had saved the man from falling jet debris. Once secure with wire cables they'd wait for Optimus to return to help move the bot to a more safe area.

While Ironhide was a bit aggrevated that the need for weapon use was over Bumblebee was another story. Figgitly, worried and a little testy he had added to the growing annoyance Ratchet had by asking time and time again about Sam's location. And every time he'd answer that Optimus's fequence was either damaged or out of range and they'd have to wait for him to return. The city was only so big so finding him wouldn't be to much of a task but there was work to do in helping the soldiers move ruble and other opsticals from the streets for proper traffic movement. In the end he sent Bee to scout out the streets two blocks down to get a few seconds of peace. They also had to deal with newscrews and curious city people who were currently being held behind a army blockade. Not a moment after moving one half of a car at a street corner did his optics fall onto the approaching sight of their leader. Hands folded around what he could only guess was either Samuel Witwicky or the Allspark and his expression turning from aggravation to seriousness as he cautiously stepped over the crowd of reports being held back by army soldiers to reach Ratchet. Hiding Sam's appearense Optimus looked at the medical specialist and said.

" We have a situation involving Sam and the cube…. "

**(A/N: I hope this chapter was alright, I tried to fix any mistakes I found so yah… anyway here's some review responses.)**

**ChangeIsJustifiable: **Well here's your answer to what Megatron would do and yah I know I'm one to take detail overboard sorry about that /

**Library Drone SAR: **He does indeed live !! :D

**lunarstar252: **I don't plan on stopping any time soon. The only thing that kept me from updating sooner was that someone gave me a Trogan virus.

**Elita One: **I'm sorry I had to make you wait.

**Keitsu Han'ei****: **Indeed uh-ho, but don't worry there wont be that much more drama in the next few chapters I hope.

**Guardian of the Hell Gate****: **Yah even though its short I plan to update quickly instead of writing ten pages then making people wait for weeks at a time to finish.

**Tenrousei: **I had wanted to the following day but you know how every good plan has a jackass who messes it up damn virus

**Shyann :D: **I thought I should mention you :**LostSchizophrenic****: **Here's your update random stranger on the internet.

**Johnny-on-the-spot: **Glad you like it so much :

**giddy: **Yes rest is important and I'm trying to get more sleep but I'm to excited about driving ( I just got my permit ) so that isn't helping my sleeping situation at all XD

**HarrySlytherinson****: **Here's chapter 2 though its not very soon /...sorry

**Tenrousei****: **I'm glad you understand tear

**Moonlight black rose****: **XD hilarious !!

**ManicFanFicHunter: **I try to make it that way.

**anonymous: **This ones for you sweetie wink


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N:*Two months later* I'm finally back, due to internet problems I wasn't able to update in a __**while, **__I am deeply sorry. Anyway I thought the story needed a little Will-Sam bonding. Heart to heart kinda thing.)_

_Songs I listened to:_

_Bring me the disco King - David Bowie_

_Breath - Breaking Benjamin_

_The Constantine soundtrack _

_Fix You - The Offspring _

_Transformers is owned by Hasbro and some Japanese company, either way I don't own anything but this story._

_**Golden**_

" Captain Will Lennox of the US army. A caring and strong leader. "

He'd been called many things over the years as a solider. He was known for having nerves of steel and a strong mind but today Will couldn't help from being overcome by emotion. It was shortly after a small brawl had broken out among a small crowd. A young man in his early twenties had been shouting about getting rid of the autobot visitors.

" They caused all this damaged to the city, and it's there fault my brothers in the hospital " the man yelled while being restrained by an officer.

" If it wasn't for them we'd all be dead, don't you have any appreciation for what they did to protect us? " screamed a red headed woman in the crowd not to far from the angered male. It took three US soldiers to keep the two adults from clawing each others eyes out right there and then.

Meanwhile Will had been leading the on-going clean up of the damaged city when Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots returned from his earlier disappearance. Head lowered and strides large a heavy silence fell over the crowd of reporters, city people and army personnel. Careful of his footing Optimus had headed straight to his medical officer. Voices lowered while two metal beings exchanged expressions and hand signals till the yellow/green bot fell silent.

Shortly after announcing they're plan to return to Sector Seven Will watched from a distance as the medical bot shifted into his earth disguise. No one questioned the decision, any able body soldiers returned to their cars ready to escort the metal beings back to Hoover dam while bystanders 'oowed' and 'awwed' at the transformation. Optimus carefully loaded Sam into the ambulances back cabin then took to his own vehicle form. With Ironhide's help they successfully attached the trailer caring Jazz securely to the leading bot, None of them were ready to trust the Sector Seven agents with transporting one of their own. As Will climbed into Ratchet's driver seat, he felt it only right to be with Sam at the moment, he quickly turned to the sound of screeching tires on rough asphalt. Rounding a sharp corner arrived the youngest bot with Mikaela Banes strapped in the passengers seat, a look of shock and fear over her face. She'd been consoling the poor bot about Samuel's disappearance, it pained her to think how Bee would react if Sam had been seriously hurt or worse. Once Ratchet's message arrived though he quickly transformers and asked her to quickly climb into the passengers seat. Mikaela complied without a second thought and like that they were speeding back towards the others. Throughout the drive she stayed silent, listening to the low static of Bee's radio. She could feel through the seats how tense and on edge the autobot was at the moment. She hoped though that Sam was alive and unharmed, not for her sake but for Bee's.

Skidding to a spot near Ratchet the camaro's engine revved loudly, Bumblebee had received the message from Ratchet and responded with a flow of questions on Sam's condition. The medical bot refused to give details about his physical condition in the message meaning either that Ratchet was unaware of his current condition or the diagnosis was to severe to mention. All he would say was that they planned to return to Sector Seven, where he could fully assess the boy's damage. Bee needed to know if Samuel, _his_ human, would be alright. They had twenty-two miles standing between them and the dam to travel till he could get his answer, and every second was critical.

Shutting the door behind him Will had only seconds before Ratchet sped forward, leading the group in their return. He gripped the dashboard as they weaved around hazards on the road. Thankfully it didn't take them long to reach the city limits where dry desert and open road laid ahead. Once stable Will quickly retreated to the back where Sam rested on a wide metal table built into the flooring. Unmoving and eye lids closed Will feared the worst. Kneeling down he brushed a hand over the side of Sam's face, taking in his change in appearance. The metal felt warm under his hand, almost life like. He could only imagine what had happened to the poor boy. Will's eyes traveled from Sam's face to the boys neck line and chest, the mesh of metal to skin forced him to turn away. He immodestly yelled at himself in his head, he could stand up to alien robots and war but got squeamish now, at a time like this?

" Your stronger then that William " he said to himself.

But he knew it wasn't Sam's appearance that had him scared, he was frightened for the boy himself. Obviously no longer human but not quite machine Sam's life could never be the same, what ever he'd been morphed into meant he could most likely never face his family and friends again. At least no one who wasn't already sucked into this government cover up. Who was he kidding, there was nothing left to cover up, countless witnesses had probably already reported their stories to the news and no amount of damage control could change what had happened in mission city. It was all out in the open now, the autobot's and the war that had been brought to earth. It wasn't just about them anymore, two very different worlds were merging together in the fight for the Allspark. Thinking back Will couldn't even recall what had happened to the small square trophy, none the less he knew it had something to due with how Sam was today. Who was to blame wasn't one hundred percent clear yet but he was sure a single party was fully to blame. After all he'd been the one to entrust Sam with the cube in the first place, if anything he was the most responsible to what he'd become. Leaning forward Will carefully rested his ear over Sam's parted mouth, barely breathing but still alive. Breathing a sigh of relief he gently gripped the teen's shoulder, giving him a small shake.

" Sam, can you hear me? " he asked.

Body still, eyes closed Sam gave no sign of hearing Captain Lennox. Worried Will shook him a bit harder.

" Sam! Say something if you can hear me "

This time he responded, turning his head to the side Sam's eyelids twitched as an uneven breath escaped his lips. Sam's eyes opened, the same blue glow filling his iris's only softer greeted Will Lennox.


	4. Chapter 4

_(( A/N: The editting system on ____ isn't sticking so all my chapters are laid out different, hah I hate myself :'( But bah my life's so hectic at the moment D: so much friend drama going on. Lying, sex and back stabbing is what I deal with every other hour, and I'm stuck being the middle friend stuck in neutral territory. I feel like Sweden *no effence* but its so not fun anyway if your looking for a lovable story line to pop up then please with all kindness leave. I don't usually do cute and fluffy unless its a love scene. Harsh language ahead, enjoy.))_

_  
__Songs I listened to: __  
My hero - Foo Fighters  
I must be dreaming - Evanescence  
Into the Ocean - Blue October  
_  
_Transformers is owned by Hasbro and some Japanese company, either way I don't own anything but this story._

**Breaking**  
-

Numbness, it was that simple. It was everywhere, from the tip of his nose to the bottoms of his feet, cold heavy numbness. Mind clouded Sam ignored the man hovering within his personal space, he was busy waiting for his eyes to adjust to the cab's lighting and searching for the source of an annoying electrical sound that he couldn't pin point. Turning his head forward, staring past William Lennox? It didn't make much sense to him but Sam let it slide, he could see the clear reflection of himself on the smooth metal ceiling, by his appearance he'd obviously had better days. Choking back a sob memories of the previous day came rushing in, but it was to much at one time. The teen couldn't separate one event clearly from the next giving him little answers, trying to concentrate he looked himself over slowly.

His own face was a shock to see, sickly pale, dark colored wires that ran under his skin's surface and gleaming silver iron framing lit pupils. It was a frightening image. The worst by far were his eyes, he could feel no _hear_ them swivling and shifting within their sockets. The uncomfortable sounds were mixing with the unfamiliar buzz that seemed to be inside his head. Until now it had been bothersome white noise but now he was fully aware of the sound. It seemed it wasn't coming from the room, but from _himself._ Staring up Sam could feel himself start to shake, this wasn't right. It couldn't be his reflection looking back, last time he checked or even remembered he'd been a regular human made from flesh and blood. Not some mix of human and machine. Assessing his body further it felt similar to the saying " You are now aware of your tounge "only he was now aware that he wasn't breathing. That seemed like it would be a problem.

Thoughts clustered inside his mind while the weak buzzing grew louder. Sam quickly reached up, clutching desperatly at his face, he had to be dreaming. It was the only resonable explination for this nightmare. His own body felt like foreign tissue, a cruel unwanted body swap.

Thinking hard Sam tried remember further but something caught his attention, a memory of larger beings. Bigger then people but so familiar. It was slowing coming back to him now. Bumblebee, his robotic guardian, he'd been injured so badly from the fight. Sam desperately hoped the mech was still living. Jazz was still to the best of his knowledge online along with Ironhide and Ratchet. Ratchet, they were riding in him to some unknown location. He was sure, the inside was unmistakable for a medical vehicle and by sound of the road hummed underneath the metal table they were defiantly moving . Optimus was fine as well, he knew that for sure, the leading bot had been his savior after all.

He wondered where others were. Judy and Ron, Mikaela. Everything else was mush.

Suddenly someone grabbed his hands, prying them from his face. The hold was strong but unsure, obviously forced contact was in play. Someone was yelling at him, it had to be Will, he was the only one in the small room with him. The dark haired teen remembered the soldier, he'd been the one in charge of the battle plan that made him this way.

In an unannounced act Will enveloped the teen with strong open arms, hoping his own body wouldn't collapse from the rush of anger and sadness he felt for the boy. It was his calling in life to protect those in need, no matter the cost but he'd failed this time. A true die hard soldier to the core.

" Sam, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright. I promise " Pulling back Will's voice was stressed and dry.

" Where are we wha-..whats going on?! " he asked desperatly with an unwanted electronic undertone.

" We're heading back to Sector Seven, there we can try figure out what's happening to you "

" What's happening to me...." Sam was torn when the older man gave him no answer.

Locking eyes with him Sam could see that William was uncomfortable with the question. It was to much to fast for the adult to handle. Even so he promised himself he'd be there for him, for Sam.

The Savior and sacrifice of the human world.

Without protest he laid the boy back down and grasped Sam's hand in his own, physical contact was needed to reassure him that there was someone there for him. Even if he didn't have any answers.

---

The trip had been unnervingly quiet. It was apparent that the yellow mech was best to be left alone for now. Only static spewed from the untouched radio leaving her a victim to sleep, but only for a few minutes.

By the time Mikaela had awoke they were already inside Hover Dam. Releasing her seat belt she jutted from the bot leaving Bee to transform freely without the risk of injury. Looking around she saw that they'd pulled into the hanger where NBE-1 had once been held. Optimus and Ironhide were in another location unloading Jazz to a safe location while he remained in status from what Bee had told her. Her noise wrinkled at the smell of burnt gasoline that still hung in the air. Broken restraints and metal beams littered the floor along with a little blood from the escape but her attention was drawn else where.

Yards away were a cluster of people in Section Seven clothing and yellow rubber suits . People were moving quickly to and from the room that gave off a strong blue glow. Captain Lennox stood outside the doors arguing with two suits. Obviously being uncooperative by his expression and hand movements. Shouted orders echoed through the chamber making it difficult to listen in on the group from a distance. Still Mikaela could see Mr. Lennox fighting back with all he was worth against the older men, no doubt harsh words where being exchanged. Apparently their arrival had gone unnoticed by the three. Puzzling though that Ratchet was no where to be found, she guested he was with the others assessing Jazz. Something tugged at her heart just then, she hoped the silver Autobot would be alright.

" Stop this please! He's a human being, you can't just lock him up. He's only a kid! " the captain yelled sizing up a shorter man, an intense staring contest seemed to be in progress.

" I'm sorry Sir but our orders are to contain the machine until we have more information about its condition. We can't have it damaging itself in its fragil state. "

" He's not an_ it_, his name is Sam Witwicky. He has family and until now had a normal life, you just can't treat him like some experiment. He's not a piece of property "

" I'm sorry but under our juridiction _he _is, anything involved with the cube is atomatically seen as Sector Seven property as ordered by the Goverments Military Branch "

" God damnit your making a fucking mistake! " frustrated Will took a swing at the man, only to be tackled by the other.

Mikaela was ready to move to Will's side but was beaten to it. A flash of yellow sped past her and everyone froze, eyes on the reving canon pointed towards them and battle mask staring down.

" Where is Sam Witwicky " were the only words from the mech.

If she hadn't been jogging ovet to join Bee she would of cringed at his newly aquired tone of voice. His kind looking exterier seemed to hide an almost decepticon threatening quality, but she breathed a breath of relief when the request worked. Sector Seven workers backed off a good several feet from Will, their hands held high.

" Will whats going on, where is Sam " she asked concerned moving to Will's side clutching the outside of his army uniform.

Shifting his gaze past her Will's eyes trailed towards the guarded room. Strong double plated doors lead inside where human personnel rushed between each other, exchanging tools around a struggling body. Keeping the guards frozen at gun point Bumblebee focused his attention to Will. He needed to find Sam's location, to see for himself that he was still alive.

" He's in there hands now..."


	5. Chapter 5

Losing control

With a cautious approach Mikaela gazed through small twin windows, Will at her side. Behind the steel doors bodies shuffled about, a few hovering over a body.

"Will..is that Sam? Why is he in that room?" she asked pulling at the bolted door handle. After a few tries she accepted it wouldn't be open.

"I don't know..they wouldn't tell me anything. Sector Seven bastards, they took Sam into custody before I could even ask Ratchet if he was going to make it"

"Where's the Doc now..." she was almost afraid to ask, they couldn't lose anyone else.

"They came out with these metal containers, covered Ratchet in this freezing gas. He didn't even have time to transform before they swooped in" William rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was starting to question his loyalty to his government and his position in this war.

Gloved hands held him down, on his arms, waist, and shoulders. It all happened in a blur. Sam remembered lifting his legs, kicking in a state of panic. After being separated from Will and Ratchet he wasn't sorry for the injuries he'd caused the Sector Seven's staff. He didn't mind when his heel caught one of the lab coat wearing bastards in the face, fracturing his nose. He'd also gotten as far as breaking a woman's collar bone and right hand. As well as biting two others before they secured his mouth with a belt, his throat was dry and burned from screaming at his captors to be set free.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he had a strong feeling that they didn't view him as a human being at the moment. One man he could see was simply overlooking the operation, on his right side a doctor's hands rested over Sam's arm, almost caressing the cube's entry wound. It made his grey tinted skin crawl. Sam came to realize they viewed him as nothing more than a new subject to study and tweak now. It was clear; he was their new research toy now since the other had escaped with a burst of jet fuel.

"Heat rate is rising..." someone stroked his hair, a female doctor with brown eyes and medical mask. She reminded him for a moment of his mom. Even so Sam thrashed his head to the side away from her touch.

"Should we strap it down while we have the chance?" a particular calm man asked holding a tape recorder.

He'd been keeping track of the doctor's chit chat, every thirty minutes stopping to switch to a new tape. To the left Sam saw the flash of a camera as the conversation grew all around. Pulling one last time at the restraints he looked up at a hanging light. It was bright, like the sun. For a moment he wondered if today was the last time he'd see the sky.

Or his parents, his house, anyone he knew from before.


End file.
